


Cover for "Thank God There's a Doctor in the House" by Kizzia

by Lovesfic (me23)



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF John, Do not repost, F/M, M/M, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me23/pseuds/Lovesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for "Thank God There's a Doctor in the House"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Thank God There's a Doctor in the House" by Kizzia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kizzia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizzia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Thank God There's A Doctor In The House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/716981) by [Kizzia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizzia/pseuds/Kizzia). 



> On Tumblr [here](http://tmblr.co/ZLV6Nu1DzcfeB)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, I do not give permission for this work to be reposted to other sites. Thanks.


End file.
